Power Supply
by makarakarn
Summary: School is already difficult enough but for Len this is just the beginning. Miku wants him to be safe and Rin wants him to be...whatever, Luka and Gakupo want him for their weird astronomy club meanwhile Kaito thinks it's cool to smoke in the school parking lot. Typical high school life. [Mult. pairings. Miku/Len, possible Rin/Len.]
1. Chapter 1

The third period bell rang as students rushed to their next class. Sixteen year old Len, however, struggled to close his rusty locker… yet again. It was his fault, all his. A junior had told him that the best spot for lockers was at the end of the hallway, close to the cafeteria, and not too far from the bathrooms, although judging by the boy's sheepish smile he was probably trying to trick him. Not that Len was surprised, being the _new guy_ and all.

With only six weeks left before summer, Len was kicked out of his other school due to "bad grades" and "disrupting behavior" and was quickly transferred to Yama High, the place he would be assisting for the next two years or until he got kicked out again—something he expected to happen in two to three weeks.

The warning bell rang and the hallway was left eerily empty. Len sighed and kicked his locker's door to no avail, and it flew open once again.

"Come on, you stupid thing!" He groaned as he let his backpack fall to the ground. _Fucking locker!_

"Yo, not a good day, huh?"

Len whipped his head to the side and spotted a girl with teal hair wearing a red cap with a white whistle hanging from her neck, she had her hands on her hips, and despite her short stature, she stood proudly.

"Um, I guess so…?" Len answered.

"Good!" The girl exclaimed before running towards Len, she pushed him aside and began inputting the lock combination.

"Locker 367 has been having problems since last year; maybe that's why no one took it. I'm surprised you decided to take it. Someone stuck their Chemistry project in here and I guess it blew up, although several resources told me that wasn't the case." She said. "If you remember last year, there was a kid that had inappropriate things, and according to witnesses he placed them in a locker, which happens to be this one!"

The girl took the lock off and handed it to Len; she flashed a smile and twirled, letting her long pigtails flow. "School security had to open this locker by force and thus the reason to why it doesn't work, but then again, it could have been that Chemistry project."

"Thanks genius," Len rolled his eyes. "But I've been trying to close this thing not get it open again."

"Oh."

"Whatever, I'm not even going to—"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" The girl kicked the locker door shut with the loudest crash echoing through the empty hallway. And surprisingly, the locker remained closed.

"Alright! Looks like Miku scored another one!"

"Thanks…" Len let out a desperate sigh. "I guess."

"No problem, eh," Miku bit her lip. "Uh, what's your name?"

Len stood quietly for a while as Miku scratched the back of her head and nervously laughed. _Do I want her to know? She's kind of…weird. Also, what's up with the outfit? Don't tell me she's one of those hall monitors. I thought those didn't exist!_

"Umm, kid? Are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Miku took Len's hand into hers and tugged. "I'm usually against ditching classes but I guess I can exempt you. I mean, you are kind of cute—wait no, that's not what I meant—but it's not like I think you are ugly or anything, you are pretty good looking but not in that kind of way. Not in a bad way but in a good way, you get what I'm saying? Maybe not? You aren't angry with me, right?"

_Who is she anyways? What was it…Moki? Maki? Miku? Eh, I'll just tell her my name and maybe she'll go away or I could always use a fake name. Those worked really nice back in juvie. _Len pondered for a few more seconds before opening his mouth.

"My name is…" _Wait, what if she **is** a hall monitor and I just happened to use her for my advantage? No more detentions and unwanted attention. Yeah, that'd be nice._

"My name is Len Kagamine."

"Oh! I haven't heard that name before. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I just transferred here a few days ago, hehe." Len smiled, "Also, thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it."

"Ooh! Nonononono—it's just part of the job, you know?" Miku squealed while blushing. "A-As hall monitor I'm supposed to help out my fellow classmates, even if they are new. Besides, it's kind of nice to hear someone say thank you once in a while…"

Len raised an eyebrow. _She is weird_.

"Anyways, are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse? Class will be over in a couple of minutes, hmm, I guess it was kind of my fault for keeping you here."

"No no, it was my fault. I chose this crappy locker and missed an important class that was one step closer to turning me into a well-rounded person. You were just trying to help." Len folded his hands behind his back and hung his head low. "If anything, all of this was my fault."

"I have an idea!" Miku's eyes sparked. "I'll talk to the principal and ask him to get you a new locker. Don't worry; I will make sure you get one that isn't too far away or is broken. Heck, I'll get you one of the new ones!"

_Gotcha._ Len smiled. "Gee, thanks a lot Miku. I never thought I would find someone as nice as you in here."

"Really? Ah, Len, you are so nice." Miku gasped. "D-Don't worry! I'll make sure you are not marked absent in your class."

"Thank you, Miku." Len's smile grew. _Aha, she's an easy one. I feel kind of bad, though. At least the school is big enough for me to hide from her. _

"Lunch is next. Do you need any help getting around? I could guide—"

"It's okay." Len cut in. "I'm gonna meet a friend."

"O-Oh…" Miku sighed. "Well, bye."

"See ya." And with that, the lunch bell rang. A wave of students began heading towards the cafeteria and Len followed along leaving Miku on her own.

* * *

**This is a possible Miku/Len story (or Len/Rin depending on...stuff, like your thoughts and reviews once Rin is introduced.) I haven't written something in a while so I'm afraid there might be a lot of mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

The cafeteria food was nice, if you happened to like vegetables that much. Len pushed aside the steamed broccoli with his plastic fork and shivered.

"Mediocre at best." He splat out. "At least the cafeteria has windows."

"You guys didn't have any?"

"Nope. It was like jail."

And it was true. His previous school was infamous for being strict and too jail-like despite always having the best test scores. Now that Len thought about it, his previous school had the worst rules. They had to wear uniforms and shake hands with teachers as they walked into class, and if they were a minute late it was automatic detention—for a week.

"Hey Kaito," Len inquired. "Who's Miku?"

Kaito looked up from his meal and sighed. "Why would you want to know about her?"

"Because she kind of helped me earlier."

"Helped? Huh, that's new. Uh, let's see…" Kaito crossed his arms, "She is the ruthless hall monitor girl, teacher's pet, possible valedictorian even though she won't graduate in like, three more years—uh, she's a stuck-up girl and almost got me suspended for hanging out in the parking lot."

"Almost got you suspended?"

"Yeah, like, I wasn't doing anything. I was just standing there."

_Right_, Len snickered. "So what's the deal with her?"

"Seriously?" Kaito scoffed. "We can't do anything fun because she will be poking her nose in and calling out everyone. It's annoying."

"Sounds like maybe you guys need to be more subtle and not announce your plans to the entire world."

"Whatever," Kaito grumbled, "I have to go. I need to copy someone's physics homework."

"Yeah, yeah," Len yawned. "I'm gonna walk around."

.

His parents weren't kidding when they said Yama High was three times bigger than his previous school. The hallways were sparkly clean and unnecessarily long and the stairs…oh no, stairs where everywhere. A few kids wandered around, something Len was secretly glad of, at least if he got lost he knew he wouldn't be completely alone.

_This school is pretty plain_, he mused. _There isn't much to see… just a bunch of stairs. I just hope I don't come across Miss Hall Monitor, which would be pretty awkward. Hm?_

A few meters away, Len spotted two students walking towards him. _Don't tell me there are more of __**them**__! Do I need to put on my nice kid act again? _

As they got closer, Len was able to get a better view of the students; a boy and a girl. _Should I run?_ Len thought. _But I don't know who they are…what if they are just normal students? _

"Hey kid," the boy called out. "You shouldn't be here."

_Oh crap, hall monitors. _

"Yes," the girl said, "you've made a terrible mistake."

Without warning, the girl ran up to Len and punched him in the stomach as hard as she could, sending Len straight down to the floor.

"What the hell?" Len gasped for air.

"The planets aligned just for this occasion! You, my friend, have been chosen by the stars." The girl exclaimed.

"What is wrong with both of you?" Len snapped, making the girl jump back. "You don't do that to strangers."

"Hm, it seems he may not be the one, Luka," the boy frowned. "He's too…inadequate, not to mention short."

"Were the planets telling me something else then?" Luka pondered, "What do you think, Gakupo?"

"You guys are weird." Len said as he got to his knees.

Gakupo shrugged. "Mistakes happen often. We must learn from them, Luka."

"Huh…and I thought we had gotten ourselves the next heir."

"Uh, hello? Injured kid here, you almost took out my lunch." Len grunted.

"We can still use him."

"You think?" Luka whispered, to which Gakupo nodded.

"No to whatever you are thinking," Len said while leaning against the wall, "you guys nearly killed me. Fuck you."

"You know kid, you got some problems," Gakupo remarked, "I could recommend something, like my fist on your face."

Len stiffened. _Fine, if they want to fight—_

"Or," Luka stepped in, "you could join the astronomy club and become the president for next year!"

_No_, Len tried to stand up to no avail. He was still in pain. _What is wrong with them? First they punch me and now they making me join their weird cult? _"No."

"That's not a very smart choice, kid." Luka sighed. "Something tells me that you are the one."

_Freaking weirdos. _

**Ring! **The bell signaling the end of lunch rang as the voices of many of the students could be faintly heard in the distance.

"Tch, I'm out of here." Len turned around and began limping towards the nearest stairs. "You guys are weird and you are lucky I can't move right now because I would've gotten you good."

"Don't worry, Luka," Gakupo placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay; we are definitely going to get him." Luka smiled. "It was written in the stars."

* * *

**The deal with Gakupo and Luka is that they are really into the whole astronomy thing but they got it mixed up with tarot reading and all that jazz, so they come off as a bit crazy. **


	3. Chapter 3

Physical education after lunch wasn't the best idea. You had students sitting around wishing jumping jacks wouldn't stir their full stomachs and cause a scene, although Rin believed that would that would be the best, and grossest, thing ever—even though an accident like that would make the entire class stop and rest for the day. Despite being required to stand under the burning sun for at least thirty minutes a day, physical education was still Rin's favorite class, after all, it was the only one where she did not get into trouble for fighting students twice her size, instead she was promoted to the wrestling club by the teacher himself.

Taking in one last breath, Rin pushed herself upward and tightened her grasp on the iron bar while her arms felt like jelly and her palms were soaked with sticky sweat. "Fifty-five," she gasped before letting go of the rusty iron bar and landing on her feet. She reached over for the water bottle that a friend handed to her.

"Good job, Rin," a green-haired girl smiled, "you totally beat Kaito."

"Thanks, Gumi," Rin gulped down more water. "Let's see Bakaito try to beat that now."

The two girls walked out of the small gym and headed towards the now exhausted group of students. As the teacher directed the students to their respective locker rooms, Rin began taking off her white P.E. shirt decorated with the fading sentence, Fit for life.

"Rin, wha-what do you think you are doing?" Gumi stammered.

"What?" She replied. "It's sticky now."

"B-B-But people will see you!" Gumi protested before forcing Rin to put back on her shirt. "Geez, have some decency. A-Anyways, have you seen the new student?"

"New student? We are in June and school ends in six weeks. Come on, Gumi, don't fall for stupid rumors anymore."

"It isn't a stupid rumor," Gumi pouted, "he was kicked out of his school and ended up here. I saw him with Kaito during lunch."

The girls entered their locker room and began changing their clothes while others turned on the showers and fixed their hair; Rin simply took off her uniform and threw it back into her locker after changing back to her normal clothes. "Trash sticks with trash. So who is this new kid?" She ran an old brush through her hair. "Is it someone I should care about?"

"Well, I'm not sure. He doesn't seem to stand out or anything, although he has locker 367." Gumi sighed sharply. "Poor kid…"

"What's his name?"

"Something like Ren or Ben."

"Sounds like a loser to me," Rin closed her locker. "Anyways, I'm—"

Without warning, Gumi sprayed Rin from head to toe with some funky and flowery yet nauseating perfume that Rin almost choked on.

"You were just outside sweating like an animal." Gumi said. "We can't have little Rin smelling like putrid cheese, that will scare everyone away."

"How nice of you…" Rin coughed up.

The two girls headed out the locker room and to their next class, although their classes began in seven minutes. They walked through the lunch area located outside the cafeteria and went inside the enormous building that was Yama High. Although they'd only been there since September, Gumi and Rin had already memorized the entire layout of the building, hell, they were able to find more shortcuts than any of the seniors. The girls walked through the still empty hallways, and Rin would often kick the locker of someone she didn't like while Gumi frantically yanked her away and begged her to stop.

And Rin did stop, but only because there was someone walking towards them.

"Rin," Gumi whispered as she stood behind her short friend, "please tell me that isn't the hall monitor."

"It better not," Rin replied, "or she's definitely gonna get what she deserves."

As the person approached, the girls were able to get a better, detailed look of their new friend. Like how the person didn't have teal colored hair and much less long pigtails, or how the person didn't even have that annoying whistle that almost blew off Rin's eardrums.

Gumi sighed and clasped her hands together. "Thank you, whoever is up there." She smiled in relief.

"Hey kid," Rin blurted out. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I could ask you the same question," the boy replied. "You aren't hall monitors, right?"

"Ew, gross!" Gumi cried.

"We aren't." Rin affirmed. "We are just students."

"Oh, thank god." Len exhaled. "You aren't crazy or anything…right?"

Gumi scoffed. "Of course not, you idiot."

Len fell to his knees and-Gumi swore she saw tears in his eyes-he mumbled something about not being able to take any of this craziness anymore. After what it looked like ten minutes of crying, Len stood up again and bowed down to the girls in front of him.

"Thank you for being the only normal people in here." He placed his hands on Rin's right shoulder and Gumi's left shoulder. "I almost died."

"Are you stupid?" Rin snarled and pushed his hand away.

"Yeah," Gumi chimed in, "are you making fun of us?"

"No!" Len said. "It's just that you don't know what I've been through! It's almost sixth period and I've only been to like, three classes! First, I get the shittiest locker ever. It won't even open or close, the combination is completely useless and apparently everyone knows it. Then, I get help from Miss Hall Monitor AKA Weird Girl That Talks Too Much, and then I'm attacked by two psychopaths who want me to join their freaking cult."

"...oh," Rin glanced at Gumi, "well, that's nice."

"Yeah," Gumi looked around. "Hey, uh, I think we have to go now. Don't we, Rin?"

"Yes, yes," Rin took another look at Len and his ruffled hair and his stained shirt, he looked like someone who had definitely been in some kind of fight. "To the... next class..."

Gumi grabbed Rin by her wrist and tugged her away from Len, although she felt bad for leaving him on his own. The bell signaling the end of class echoed throughout the hallway as students once again began crowding around their lockers or drinking fountains, Len sighed for the umpteenth time and digged into his pockets to find his crumbled class schedule. _Best day ever_, he rolled his eyes.

"Well, guess I can count those two off," Len said to himself, "everyone here is either crazy or just plain stupid... aaand it's back to hanging out with Kaito...in the parking lot."

* * *

** thank you for the reviews, I see you guys mostly like Miku/Len and to be honest so do I!**


End file.
